This invention relates to ice scrapers. More particularly this invention relates to traditional ice scrapers including a traditional triangle shaped angular scraping surface as well as a non-traditional circular/lid shaped ice scraper which is designed to speed up the scraping process. This circular shaped device not only covers more surface area at a much faster pace, but also does a much better job at handling thin frost and ice that a traditional scraper requires much more effort and time to remove.
The ice scraper can be made from any material, but the working edges are generally made of plastic. The working edge of the traditional ice scraper is straight in order to make direct contact with the glass surface as the circular ice scraper is on the opposite side requiring the handle to be made at an angle to best incorporate the use of both scrapers. The handle is tapered to provide a more substantial handhold and leverage for each of the aforementioned scraping devices. The ice scraper may be substantially planar, or may curve in a plane perpendicular to the line defined by the working edges. The circular shaped ice scraper can also be processed and sold separately to attach to existing ice scrapers if necessary by injection molding or machined fasteners or the ice scraper as a whole through the injection mold plastic process or any other material suitable to withstand the use intended.
Such ice scrapers can be molded as a single piece of plastic. More commonly however, the working edge is made from a hard material, such as polystyrene or methacrylate plastic. Such ice scrapers are frequently covered by a sleeve of preferably resilient material that is more comfortable to hold. The sleeve may be provided with a surface treatment on one, top, bottom, or all around to improve the user's grip. For example, grooves or a roughened surface may be provided.
Ice scrapers are frequently given away as promotional items by businesses. The businesses may want to imprint the ice scraper with advertising material as part of such a promotion. Imprint would preferably be done where there is no surface treatment. Different businesses may want different-sized imprints. At the same time, different surface treatments may provide different-sized areas for imprinting. For example, it may be best for the users grip to provide one surface that has surface treatment and one that does not; in such a case a larger imprint could be provided on the untreated surface or in the interior of the circular ice scraper, which does not contact the surface thus providing an area for any type of advertisement or promotion.
It would be desirable from a promotional point of view to have the imprint on the interior of the circular portion as the advertisement or display can be viewed while hanging on the shelf.
It could also be desirable to be able to provide the circular ice scraper as a separate entity if necessary, but in which the attachment to the handle would now become a handle.